The Hybrid's
by Charmedgrays
Summary: over 15 years ago a group of fae started a group that were not light or dark but a four kids were born and danger to their lives they choose a different side but why did they choose a different side and why is every fae so protective of them
1. the Bio

**The Hybrid's**

**Bio**

**Name: **Lily Joyner Martinez

**Age: **15

**Parents: **Summer Martinez and Brandon Joyner

**Sibling: **Cailyn Martine and Aaron Joyner

**Best friend: **Hannah Diaz, Liam Henson, Damon Farley

**Species: **Fairy/Nymph from her mother Leanan sidhe/ Addonc/Seniatta from her father

**Affiliation: **unclear

**Portrayed by: **Jennifer Lawrence

**Power:**

Teleportation

Photokinesis: Create and manipulate light and kinetic force from the mind through the hands.

Wood Nymph: She has a strong symbiosis with nature. One can control wood at will, causing it to bend or snare someone.

She canliterally suck the talent out of someone and make him melt or burn up.

Can erase a person's memory with water

Controls a human with a touch make them do what she wants.

**Name: **Hannah Diaz

**Age: **15

**Parents: **TaraFoster and Josef Diaz

**Sibling: **Quinn Foster and Rachel Foster and Alex Diaz

**Best friend: **Liam Henson, Damon Farley and Lily Joyner

**Species: **Fury/ Oracle/Sylph on her mother side Telepath/ Frost giant on her father side

**Affiliation: **unclear

**Portrayed by: **Sarah Hyland

**Power:**

Create insanity in others by staring into their eyes

Able to see the past, present and future.

She cancontrol air at will

Read thoughts

Their touch can stop a man's heart.

Ice manipulation.

High resistance to wound

**Name: **Liam Henson

**Age: **15

**Parents: **Carrie Allen and Julian Henson

**Sibling: **Emma Allen and Ethan Henson

**Best friend: **Damon Farley, Lily Joyner and Hannah Diaz

**Species: **Fairy/Fire Fae/siren/ Oracle

**Affiliation: **unclear

**Portrayed by: **Josh Hutcherson

**Power:**

Teleportation

Photokinesis: Create and manipulate light and kinetic force from the mind through the hands

Whistle-induced Manipulation.

Sonic Scream through his whistle.

Control fire

Fire Ball

Heat wave

Able to see the past, present and future.

**Name: **Damon Farley

**Age: **15

**Parents: **Elena Mitchell and Stefan Farley

**Sibling:**

Maika and Matthew Farley

**Best friend: **Liam Henson, Lily Joyner and Hannah Diaz

**Species: **Mesmer/ Telepath/ Nymph/ Seniatta

**Affiliation: **unclear

**Portrayed by: **Liam Hemsworth

**Godparents:**

Light side: Seth (he is Elena cousin and he is a Telepath/Fairy) and Faith (Faith is Elena sister and a light fae she is also a water nymph)

Dark side: Vex and Kate (Kate is Stefan sister and she is a Yuki-onna)

**Power:**

Read minds

Water nymph: create portals through any form of water.

Control water

Control the loco motor system against the will.

Controls a human with a touch make them do what he wants.

**Name: **SummerMartinez

**Age: **33

**Husband/wife:** Jacob

**Children: **Lily and Cailyn

**Best friend: **Elena, Carrie and Tara

**Species: **Fairy/Nymph

**Affiliation: **Light fae

**Portrayed by: **Melissa Ordway

**Power: **

Teleportation

Photokinesis: Create and manipulate light and kinetic force from the mind through the hands.

Wood Nymph: She has a strong symbiosis with nature. One can control wood at will, causing it to bend or snare someone.

**Name: **Brandon Joyner

**Age: **33

**Husband/wife: **Sophia (she is a Oracle )

**Children: **Lily and Aaron (he is a Leanan sidhe/ Oracle)

**Best friend: **Stefan, Josef and Julian

**Species: **Leanan sidhe/ Addonc/Seniatta

**Affiliation: **Dark fae

**Portrayed by: **Sebastian Stan

**Power:**

She canliterally suck the talent out of someone and make him melt or burn up.

Can erase a person's memory with water

Controls a human with a touch make them do what she wants.

**Name: **TaraFoster

**Age: **33

**Husband/wife: **Karl (he is a Pombero)

**Children:** Hannah, Quinn and Rachel

**Best friend: **Lily,Elena and Carrie

**Species: **Fury/ Oracle/Sylph

**Affiliation: **Light fae

**Portrayed by: **Mila Kunis

**Power:**

Create insanity in others by staring into their eyes

Able to see the past, present and future.

She cancontrol air at will

**Name: **Josef Diaz

**Age: **33

**Husband/wife: **Ashley (she is a siren)

**Children: **Hannah and Alex (he is a telepath and frost giant)

**Best friend: **Stefan, Brandon and Julian

**Species: **Telepath/ Frost giant

**Affiliation:** Dark fae

**Portrayed by: **Matt Lanter

**Power: **

Read thoughts

Their touch can stop a man's heart.

Ice manipulation.

High resistance to wound

**Name: **Carrie Allen

**Age: **33

**Husband/wife: **David

**Children: **Liam and Emma

**Best friend: **Lily,Elena and Tara

**Species: **Fairy and Siren

**Affiliation: **Light fae

**Portrayed by: **Kate Mara

**Power:**

Teleportation

Photokinesis: Create and manipulate light and kinetic force from the mind through the hands

Whistle-induced Manipulation.

Sonic Scream through his whistle.

**Name: **Julian Henson

**Age: **33

**Husband/wife: **Amelia

**Children: **Liam and Ethan

**Best friend: **Stefan, Brandon and Josef

**Species: **Fire Fae/ Oracle

**Affiliation: **Dark fae

Portrayed by: Chris Hemsworth

**Power: **

Control fire

Fire Ball

Heat wave

**Name: **Elena Mitchell

**Age:** 33

**Husband/wife: ** Taylor

**Children: **Damon and Maika

**Best friend: **Lily,Tara, and Carrie

**Species: **Telepath/ Nymph

**Affiliation: **Light fae

**Portrayed by: **Kate Bosworth

**Power:**

Read minds

Water nymph: create portals through any form of water.

Control water

**Name: **Stefan Farley

**Age:** 33

**Husband/wife: **Bianca

**Children: **Damon and Matthew

**Best friend: **Josef, Brandon and Julian

**Species: **Mesmer/ Seniatta

**Affiliation: **Dark fae

**Portrayed by: **Jason Dohring

**Power:**

Control the loco motor system against the will.

Controls a human with a touch make them do what he wants


	2. the bio 2

**Name**: SophiaJoyner

**Age:** 33

**Husband/wife**: BrandonJoyner

**Children: **Aaron and Lily (she is Lily stepmom)

**Species: **Afreet

**Affiliation: **Dark Fae

**Portrayed by: ** Laure Ramsey

**Name: **Jacob

**Age:** 35

**Husband/wife: **SummerMartinez

**Children: **Cailyn and Lily (he is Lily Stepfather)

**Species: **were-sifter

**Affiliation: **light fae

**Portrayed by: **Jared Padalecki

**Name: **Ashley Diaz

**Age:** 32

**Husband/wife: **Josef Diaz

**Children: **Alex and Hannah (she is Hannah stepmom)

**Species: **Siren

**Affiliation: **Dark fae

**Portrayed by: **Gina Carano

**Name: **Karl

**Age:** 34

**Husband/wife: **Tara Foster

**Children: **Hannah (he is Hannah stepfather) Quinn and Rachel

**Species: **Pombero

**Affiliation: **Light fae

**Portrayed by: **Cam Gigandet

**Name: **David

**Age:** 33

**Husband/wife: **Carrie Allen

**Children: **Emma and Liam (he is Liam stepfather)

**Species: **wolf-sifter

**Affiliation: **light fae

**Portrayed by: **Paul Wesley

**Name: **Amelia Henson

**Age:** 32

**Husband/wife: **Julian Henson

**Children: **Ethan and Liam (she is Liam stepmom)

**Species: **Afreet

**Affiliation: **Dark Fae

**Portrayed by: **Sophia Bush

**Name: **Bianca Farley

**Age:** 33

**Husband/wife: **Stefan Farley

**Children: **Matthew and Damon (she is Damon stepmom)

**Species: **Alven

**Affiliation: **Dark fae

**Portrayed by: **Meghan Ory

**Name: **Taylor

**Age:** 33

**Husband/wife: **Elena Mitchell

**Children: **Maikaand Damon (he is Damon stepfather)

**Species: ** Fire Fae

**Affiliation: **light fae

**Portrayed by: **Anthony Narvaz

**Name: **Aaron Joyner

**Age:** 11

**Species: **Leanan sidhe/ Afreet

**Portrayed by: **Jonathan Morgan Heit

**Name: **Cailyn Martinez

**Age:** 10

**Species: **Fairy/wolf-sifter

**Portrayed by: **Mackenzie Foy

**Name: **Quinn Foster and Rachel Foster

**Age:** 10

**Species: **Fury and Oracle

**Portrayed by: **Morgan Lily

**Name: **Alex Diaz

**Age:** 10

**Species: **telepath and Frost giant

**Portrayed by: **Mason Cook

**4Name: **Maika Mitchell

**Age:** 11

**Species: **nymp/Fire Fae

**Portrayed by: **Jackie Evancho

**Name: **Matthew Farley

**Age:** 10

**Species: **Mesmer/Alven

**Portrayed by: **London Brooks

**Name: **Emma Allen

**Age:** 11

**Species: **siren/wolf-sifter

**Portrayed by: **Lily Pilblad

**Name: **Ethan Henson

**Age:** 11

**Species: **Fire fae/Afreet

**Portrayed by: **Griffin Gluck


	3. Chapter 1: the new girl

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter one

The new girl

"Dad, Aunt Evony why are we here are we meeting mom" a young girl asks her dad and her aunt as they walk to building that belong to the light fae.

"No princess we are not here to meet your mom there is a new player in town and the Ash did not tell Evony about it and she is pissed" her dad said to her as he let her into the building.

"Yes I'm pissed Brandon and I am sorry Lily this will be over in no time and then we will go to lunch and your dad is going to pay for it" Evony said to them.

"Lily your dad is dragging you here to" a young girl calls to Lily as she walks to her and hugs her

"Yes Hannah, something about a new Fae in town, I don't know and I don't care about it" Lily told her as hug her back. "Hi Uncle Josef"

"Hi Lily so what do we know about this girl" Josef asked them

"Nothing but she did kill someone and is now with the ash" Brandon told them as they walk into where she was being interrogated by The Ash and the doctor walk in front of them.

"I'm sorry it's the Morrigan she insists on seeing her" she told him as we opened the door and walk in

"You were not invited" the Ash says coldly to them

"Hey what about us" Hannah asked him as she and Lily walk in front of their dads and the Morrigan but they did not listen to them

"I know and I'm hurt" Evony teasing him "but cut the shit words has it somebody's kill was dumped in your territory last night and not by a local" Evony says as she walks around the girl and looks at her. „it would had been nice that we had a new player in town"

"We are handling it" Dyson said to Evony

"I don't speak to the help" Evony retorted to him

"Hi, Yeah, Hello Can somebody please tell me what hell is going on here?" the girl shouted at the ash,

"Lauren take her to the lab." Dr. Lauren nodded and starts to walk over to her.

Evony looks at Brandon and Josef "Grab her" she demanded, But Dyson speeds over to Lily's dad and blocks him from the girl and Dyson throws him across the room and before Dyson can do anything and light throws him across the room.

"Enough" The Ash shouted at everyone and everything stop. "Lauren needs to examine the girl"

Dr. Lauren walks in front of the girl and looks at her." Please come with me" she asks her nicely. The girl looks at her and nodded and walks away with her and Dyson fallows

"You and I need to talk" The Ash says to Evony and they walk out

"Well their goes lunch" Lily says to her dad and he laughs and walks over to her and hugs her.


	4. Chapter 2:The test part 1

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter two

The test part 1

Lauren was examine Bo when Bo starts talking to her" So what are you checking me for "

"Brands different clans mark them self in different ways" Lauren explain to her

"Oh my god you are beautiful I sorry about that" Lauren apologized to her

"It is cool I kind of have that effect on people" Bo told her

"It would fit my hypothesis on you" Lauren said to her "will it be okay if I asked some person questions" Lauren look at her

"Well questions seems kind of personal when you are commando"

"Right sorry please" Lauren walks to the other end of the room and lets Bo get dress

"I answered yours if you answered my. What a hell wore those freaks I met out there and what a hell did the girl do" she ask her

"They are fae an evolutionary branch that predates humans and the girl what she did it is called Photokinesis" Lauren answered her

"Photo what and so am I fea" Bo asked her

"Photokinesis it is also called light Manipulation or Nature Channeling. Photokinesis it create and manipulate light and kinetic force from the mind through the hands of it user and yes well that is your genus not your species" Lauren explained to her

"And those of us that flunk biography" Bo says to her

"I meant fea is a general name there are many different types" Lauren explained

"So what type are you" Bo asked her

"The human kind" Lauren answered her" I am in it for the science"

"So for the million dollar question what kind fae am I" Bo asked her

Lily and Hannah are standing with their dad as The Ash and The Morrigan are talking about the new player

"So siren, do the name of this girl and what kind of fae she is?" Brandon asked Hale

"Brandon my name is Hale and her name is Bo and no we don't know what kind of fae she is what look at this" Hale said to him and hand him the photos of the man they found at the hotel

"I know what kind of fae she is" Josef tells Hale as he looks at the photos just as Lily and Hannah walk to them and look at the photos

"So do I she is a succubus" Lily tell Hale" My uncle Justin is a Incubus but he lives in Miami and my friend Olivia is also a succubus but her parents are dark fae her mother she is also a succubus"

"So you knew that she was a succubus" Hale yells at them

"No we did not until we saw the photos of the kill" Brandon tell him just as he hands him the photos back

"I cannot wait to tell Liv that there is another succubus in town" Hannah tells them and talks her iPhone out of her purse. Four young woman walk to them

"Summer/Tara what dare you doing here" Brandon/Josef asked them at the same time "It is my week with my daughter"

"Brandon she is my daughter to and Dyson called me when Lily used her powers on him" Summer answered him

"And Josef she is my daughter to and we were all having lunch together and when Dyson called we destined to came her with Lily" Tara told Josef

"I throw him over half an hour go" Lily said "and he did deserves" Hannah laughed, Brandon and Josef smiled at her

The Ash and The Morrigan walk to them.

"So what are you going to do sir?" Carrie asked him

"We going to make her choose between the old ways" The Morrigan answered for him and smiled

"Cool I always want to see that" Lily and Hannah said at the same time

"We should call Liam and Damon" Lily says to Hannah as she took out her iPhone

"Yes you call Liam and I will call Damon" Hannah says to Lily

Lily and Hannah walk out to call them.

"I examined your kill from last night and beast on your feeding signatureyou are" Lauren start to telling her

"Just say it" Bo says to her

"You are a succubus" Lauren told her

"A succubus, can you fix it" Bo asked her

"You are a perfect of example for your kind" Lauren answered her

"Who as the happed of waking up next to dead lovers" Bo told her " if that is not sick then I would like a second opinion"

"we can help learn how control it if you like" Lauren told her

"you can do that" Bo asked her

"Yes if you wore born into a clan you would by new" Lauren said to her "you still have to feed but you would not have to kill, you deserve a normal live"

"What do I have to do" Bo asked her

"The Fae are divided. The light and The Dark, I presume they want you to join one of them before they allow me to offer you much help" Lauren told her

Bo walk over to her and touch her to mesmerize Lauren" I can offer you things if we get out of here"

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked her

"Do you want me to stop" BO asked her back

"No" Lauren answered her as they start to walk out and opened the door and Dyson stood there

"You did thank it was going to be that easy" Dyson asked her

"Girl can dream can she" Bo answered him

"your hands please" Bo walk to him as Dyson put the handcuffs on her

"I sorry I had to try" Bo apologized to Lauren

"It is okay Bo, where are you taking her" Lauren asked Dyson

"The glass factory" Dyson answered her

"Why?" BO asked him

"it is a neutral territory" the girl from before said as she walk to him and a young beautiful woman was with her

"I am here to apologize Dyson for using my power on you Dyson so I'm sorry and Hi I am Lily" Lily said to Dyson

"It is okay Lily and they are going to give her the test" Dyson said

"Without training that madness" Lauren says to all of them

"It is not our call and I am Summer Lily mom" Summer told her

"I'm Bo"

Dyson walks her out as Lily and Summer follow him


	5. Chapter three The test part 2

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter three

The test part 2

When Kenzli arrivals at them the glass factory and sees people walking in the building and starts to look at them throw a telescope

"A party at the glass factory that is not good" Kenzi says to her self

"Oh there is not party going on in there" a voice from behind her said

Kenzli turns around and sees five girl and two other walking to them

"Emily what is going on the …" one of the girls at walk to them said

"We find the one trying to get in" the Emily girl says to her

"No I was not trying to get in I am just lost" Kenzi tells them and try's to walk away from them thanking that she was not going to away from them but when some boys call them and they all look at them she uses chance and she runs.

"Lily, Hannah, Emily, Jenny, Olivia, Zoey, Alyssa we are going to be late if you don't get here now" two boys yell at them as five other join them

"We are coming, Damon, Liam" one of the girls yell back at them "where did the girl go"

"I don't know Olivia we should go" Jenny says to her and the all walk to them.

The Morrigan walk into the room that Bo was standing inn with four young men standing behind her when Bo look at them and sees that two of them wore from before.

"Sorry for Turkish prison look, a little well obviously for my taste, we can get chair for us" She says to her just as two of the men behind her puts chairs down for them

"But congratulations on your little amnesia, you have everyone buying it but between you and I you know more then you are telling" The Morrigan says to her just as she and Bo are sit down in the chairs.

"Do you?" Bo asks her

"Okay a girl gat to have her little mystery I can respect" the Morrigan says to her

"I sorry not to interrupt your little crazy but who are you?" BO asks her

"Local government consider me the welcome vegan for the dark fae do you know way you have been brought here today" she tells her, Bo look at her to tell her to continue

"You are going to be tested"

"O wows will there be math" Bo asks her

"Funny she is funny" The Morrigan say to the men that walk in with her "listen here Norma fae we have millennia old two party system and it works just great because membership is obligation"

"I most have lost my invitation" Bo says to her

"Well that is a problem you see you running around free and get a lot another fae ideas and we don't need that" The Morrigan tells her

"I don't want problem okay promise just let me go" Bo tells her

"Lucky for you if you survive your test today you have opportunity join sides problem solved" The Morrigan tells her

"Join why the hell I would want to do that" Bo asks her

"We take care of your own we place you in human job that works to your invents and help with the despoil your kills and a lot more" one of the men tells her as he walks to her " I'm sorry " he says to her The Morrigan

"It is okay Stefan and also dental" The Morrigan tell him

"I keep that in mind" Bo tell the all

"Well you should I hear be alone for a long time no friends or a family a scared that you would kill them I imagine, sounds lonely, you have the chance to be part of something new a chance to have a new family or to have enemies so be weary careful how you play the next few hours" The Morrigan says to her "Welcome to the top of the food chance doll"

"What about the girl you wore with Lily what side is she on I would the bet that if her mom was a dark fae she would not have apologized to Dyson" Bo asked them

"One Lily is 15 years old Two her dad is a dark fae and her mom is a light fae and she was alright born when her parents choose sides and three Lily is not the only one that as parents on different sides " The Morrigan tells her "Met Brandon, Josef, Julian and Stefan" Brandon, Josef, Julian and Stefan wave at her

"Nice to meet you Bo and welcome" Julian says to her as they all walk out

The five of them walk to the main room in the factory as the see the Ash and all of the others wore.

"Dad over here" they are called as the walk to their kids so the kids are between them and their moms as the stand next to their wives.

"Summer you made her apologize to Dyson" Brandon asks her

"Yes Brandon I did and she should not have used her power on him" Summer tells him as her husband put is arms around her shoulder.

"And you should have made her do it as soon as she used her power on him" Carrie tells him

"Why should he, Dyson is a jerk" Julian says to them

"He is not a jerk, okay maybe he is sometime a jerk" Karl tell them as Tara smiles at him

" Wait Lil you used your over on Dyson" Damon ask her

"Yeah I did I used Photokinesis" Lily tells him

"I wish I would have seen that" Liam tells her just as Dyson walk in with Bo and the test start

"Enough" The Ash shouted " a battle to the death" he continue and the battle started

The first one to start with was the Brute who had a snake tongue after some fight Bo defeats him.

"Mom, dad how can she do that without any training at all" Hannah asks her parents

"I don't know Josef how can she do that" Ashley answered for her parents

"I don't know honey" Josef tell her

The second part of the test Bo had to face a Pain-eater that put her into trance and creates a hallucination. But then the girl from before shows up and start screaming at her

"Bo wake up" Kenzi screams and then a fae grabs and holds so" Bo he is killing you wake up, Bo Let go of me" as she tries to run to Bo. Kenzi screams break the illusion and Bo defeats him

"She is mine" Bo tells all of them as she throws a dagger at the fae that was holding Kenzi.

"This one as passed the test it as ben witnessed child you may name you side"

"I choose Humans" Bo shouted

The Ash, Summer, Tara, Carrie, Elena, The Morrigan, Brandon, Josef, Julian and Stefan are walking outside the glass factor

"New can we kill her, she passes without any trying, and who is this girl"

"Can I offer a you opinion?" Trick asks them

"You have no station here old man, don't you have some shoes to cobble or a garden to decorate?" The Morrigan says to him

Trick just looks at her

"Someone hid her from both our sides it would be wise to nice to know why and who before killing her" Trick tells them

"Great and in the meantime she can expose us all" The Morrigan said to them

"not without exposing herself" The Ash says to her

"I'm not saying there won't be a time when she needs to be put down. I'm saying, choose it wisely" Trick tells them and walks out

"He is right," Summer tell them all

"Can we just kill her know we can send a under fae after her ore we can send Vex" Stefan asks them

"No we will wait" The Morrigan tell them

"Sister maybe in time she will choose a side, in the end everyone always does we did" Brandon tells them as they all walk out.


	6. Chapter four Learning the rules

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter four

Learning the rules

Bo and Dyson walk into the Dal a local club that was for both dark and light fae and they see a Summer talking to Trick.

"Hi Tick" Summer walks to him

"Summer nice to see you" Trick says to her

"Nice to see you too, have you seen Brandon?" Summer ask

"No I have not seen him were you going to meet to talk about Lily" Trick asks her

"No he was going to drop Lily of here because he does not want to drop her of at my house" Summer tells him

"Trick was going to tell Bo about the rules and everything" Dyson tells her

"I'm sorry that she can learn right now about the fae but Summer have you seen Liam" a anther women walks to them

"No I have not Carrie but have you seen Lily Tara, Elena have you seen Lily" Summer asks her as two other woman walk to them as four men walk into the bar

"Brandon where is Lily" Summer yells at him and the club goes silenced

"Josef where is Hannah" Tara yells at him and walks to him

"Julian where is Liam" Carrie yells at him

"Stefan where is Damon" Elena yells at him

Brandon, Josef, Julian and Stefan look at ether and Brandon nodded his head

"You are all so worried" Brandon says to Summer and walks to the bar

"I'm sorry Brandon that we are worried about our children" Elena tells him

"They are fine and they are coming" Stefan says and sits down

"Where are they" Tara asks them just as she finishes her sentence four kids walk into the bar

"Hi mom" they all say to their mom

"Where were you" Carrie asks them

"Mom Dad and I were at the basketball game" Liam tells her" I call you yesterday to tell you about it"

"And Dad and I were at the football game and like Liam I told you yesterday about it" Damon tell her

"And what about you two" Tara asks them

"We were at the mall" Lily tells them

"And we forget the time" Hannah tells them

"See they are fine" Brandon says to them as Lily walks to him and hugs him

"Bye Daddy" Lily says good bye to him

"Bye Princess" Brandon hugs her back and kisses her good bye

"Wait I thought light and dark fae can be together" Bo asks

"Well we wore together before we choose a side," Tara tells her

"We should go" Carrie tells them

"Bye Daddy" Hannah hugs her dad

"Bye sweetheart" Josef hug her back and kisses her

"Bye dad" Liam and Damon hug their dad

"Bye Liam" Julian hugs his son back

"Bye Damon" Stefan hugs his son back as they all walk out of the Dal

"If getting a fae education is all about visiting a bar then a should I schooled all righty" Bo says

"Well is not a normal bar it is all our kind of people" Dyson tells her

"Your kind of people maybe" BO tells him

"This is a place we don't have to hind what we are" Dyson tells her

"Dyson" Trick says to him

"I have someone you should meet Trick this is Bo, Bo this is Trick" Dyson introduce them "He is one of your elders and keeper of this way station"

"Non locals who pass through have to declare themselves here" Trick tells her

"You have more rules then my old high school" Bo says to them

"The Dal is also a place where all fae can find sanctuary from persecution" Trick tells her

""it's neutral ground for light and dark fae why do you thank we drop our kids here when they are going to their moms" Josef tells her as he drinks

""well the looks people are giving me are hardly neutral" Bo tells him and Brandon laughs

""well the politics of remaining undeclared are complicated" Trick tells her

"well I am not very political" Bo says to him

Josef and Julian laugh as they order them self a drink

""well that's not something you can decide on your own" Trick tells her

"Okay look I need somebody to me straight with me, I'm like a baby here there is stuff I have to knew" Bo tells him

"Okay come with me" Trick says and he leads Bo into his back room.

"You know she is right she is like a baby, Liam knows a lot more than she does and he is 15 and he not killed anybody well there as almost one" Julian told Dyson when he looks at them

"Liam grow up knowing that he was Fae and Bo did not" Dyson tells him

"Well we know that but our kids have not killed anyone" Stefan say to him as the finishes their drinks and walk out of The Dal


	7. Chapter five Be careful of Furies

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter five

Be careful of Furies

Hale and Dyson walk into light fae medical center with a fae in handcuff

"Lauren Olivia is sick we don't know what is wrong with her" Hale tells her as he and Dyson put her on the bed.

Lauren start to examine her just as Tara walks in

"Her sisters called me, is she going to be okay?" Tara asks her

"I don't know I'm sorry Tara I know how close you two are" Lauren tells her

"Just do as you can to help her okay please" Tara asks her

"I will" Lauren tells her, Tara walks out with Hale and Dyson.

When Bo walks into the room she hears Olivia talking to herself

"How is she?" Bo asks her

"Well I am using her pain but her brain is in a not good" Lauren tells her as she works on her

"Our little succubus what is our part in this" The Ash walks to the bed with Dyson, Tara and Elena

"She asked me to kill a human and I refused, we fought and her attack I guess backfired" Bo tells them

"And then someone kill Samir" The Ash says

"I went over to talk to him and he was all righty dead, all I saw was Olivia like this she ran out as soon as she saw me" Bo tells them as she looks at Olivia

"Her insanity does explain the massy kill" The Ash says

"She in not insane sir she is sick" Tara says to him

"Tara we know that okay" Elena says to her and hugs her"

"I didn't kill my husband" Olivia says to Bo and then starts shouted in the air

"A attacking a human out of jealousy, murdering your mate, you are supposed to punish those to break our rule not break them yourself and you siding with a human over a fae you can to take more foolish side" The Ash says to them all

"The day is still early" Bo says to him

"You know if you would the just kill the human, Samir would be alive and my cousin would not be sick" Tara tells her

Bo looks at her and opens her mouth but close it

Olivia starts to shake and Lauren goes to put that will stop it but before she can do that Olivia is dead.

"I will break the new to Olivia sisters, we will be keep a close eye on you" The Ash says Bo "and you Dyson we better hope your formant will soon prove" The Ash says to Dyson and walks out with Tara and Elena fallowing him

"Can I kill her sir" Tara asks him

"No I am not ready for her to die yet" The Ash answered her

"She is the reason Olivia is dead sir" Tara tells him "Her sisters will go after her you know"

"Yeah I know and I hope that they will not kill her" The Ash tells her as he walks to tell Olivia sisters the news.

Summer and Carrie walked into the Dal and see Bo and Dyson talking, they walk to the bar to see Trick and Kenzi at the bar.

"Hi Dyson can we talk to Bo for a minute "Carrie asked him

"Sure" Dyson stands up and walk to the bar

"So what your friend Tara send you here to kill me" Bo asks them

"No she did not, we just came here to talk to you" Summer tells her

"Okay about what" Bo asks them

"Look we knew that being unclear seems like a good idea but it is not Bo" Carrie tells her

"Okay why are you telling me this" Bo asks them again

" Because we were ones unclear to but in the end it is not good because a lot of people will get hurt" Summer tells her

"Be careful of who you will in the end choose Bo and also be careful of who you trust even if they are like you" Carrie tells her as they stand up and walk out of the Dal

"Wait" Bo call after them


	8. Chapter Six The Dark Fae

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter Six

The Dark Fae

**Note: you can see how they look like in my ****Profile**** and their outfit**

Bo is walking to her car when a young man walks up to her

"Hi princess" he says to her

"Oh great" Bo says as she starts to fight him but when she turns around two other men are behind her with guns.

"Sorry about your." She starts to say

"Get in the van" he tells her

"Nodes" Bo finished the other men drag her to the van

When they take her out they are at a chicness restaurant

"Taking girls of the street is a hell of a way to attract a customer" Bo says

"You guys go wait in the van I got a little Miss Thing here" The man tells the other

"Got this" Bo tells him as she kicks him in the nodes and throws him and takes his gun and the other drag their guns out to.

"You know you really should invest in a cup" Bo tells him and walks to the old men

"Thanks but I take my egg foo young to go" Bo tells him and walks away but as she is walking away he put his hand on her

"You are out of luck kid" he says to her and she trips and the other men walk to her and pick her up and hold her and two other walk to them

"I should knew I feed of this stuff, so I'm Mayer, The boy that you kick is my nephew Seymour" Mayer tell her

"I told you she was no good" Seymour says to him

"No I say she is very good new get us some water, water" Mayer says to him and hits him on the head "New we can talk" they walk to a table and sit down „I like to hire you, to investigate a little problem I am having"

"You kidnapped me, clearly need family therapy it is not a good f first impression Mayer" Bo says to him

"Let me explain maybe we can help each other like I mentioned I am a luck fae I feed of the luck of humans that come here to bet." Mayer says to her

"In the human world Mayer here is a bookie" a voice Bo recognized says

"Brandon your food is ready Seymour get his food for him" Mayer tells him "and lovely Sophia and little Aaron" Bo turns around in her chair and sees a beautiful woman with him and little boy that get be older than 12

"So Lily is not with you" Mayer asks him

"No but I will get her tomorrow from her mom" Brandon tells him Seymour comes back with their food and hands them it, Brandon hands Mayer the money

"This should cover it" Brandon tells him

"You must be Bo, I'm Sophia, Brandon wife, Lily stepmother and this is my son Aaron" Sophia says to her

"Yes I am, it is nice to meet you Aaron" Bo smiles at him

"It is nice to meet you to Bo" Aaron smiles back at her

Brandon walks out with his family and Bo turns around to look at Mayer

"we should continue" Mayer says to her" Yes like Brandon said I work as a Bookie run numbers from sports to natural disasters"

"Sounds super but I am not much of a gambler" Bo tells him

"No but you are something better, you are not a dark fae you can go where my guys can" Mayer says to her

"What places that good high gene" Bo says to him

"I'm serious I have been dug by a human" Mayer tells her and snaps his finger and a men walk to them with a computer and start to play the secret tape

"My secret tape from yesterday, I was having business lunch with Seymour and in come one of my favorite customer Roger" Mayer says to her

"Roger has a last name" Bo asks him

"No last name required he always paid cash, I have been feeding of Roger for years, and he had no luck left" Mayer answered her

"So why take his bet" Bo asked him

"I got to make money for the guys up starts I believe you have meet The Morrigan"

"Yeah I have what a peace"

"Yeah don't get me start still it is a perfect I eat and get the money for our side this time things didn't do as planned new I had taking all of Roger luck, there was no way he had won on this own" Mayer tells her

"Again I here" Bo asks him

"I need an outsider to investigate my little problem" Mayer answered her

"Even if I can forgetter that you kidnaped me and why would I help you" Bo asks him

"Because I can give you ten min with my niece" Mayer tells

"Tempting is she cute" Bo tells him

"Word in the street is that you want to know where you came from, she sees things I let you have taste for free, Cassie is the really deal, she is a Oracle" Mayer snaps his fingers and a men makes a sound on the Wind Gong and a girl walks into the room

"What is up homies" she says and giggles

"You got to be kidding me" Bo says and looks at Mayer

Bo and Kenzli are sitting in The Dal and Tricks walk to them with Kenzli drink

"You didn't eat one of those toadstools did you" Trick asked her

"No but riddle me this how does dead guy walk around town placing bet I hear gambling is addictions but common on" Bo asks him

"A dead human walking" Trick says and looks down

"What fae zombies" Kenzli says and she and Bo laugh

"Chines call the Hsien" Trick tells them

"But we call them body jumpers" they hear from behind them when they look behind them

"Hi Lily and Summer" Trick said

"Hi Trick I'm sorry that I interrupt but I headed that Bo is working for Mayer" Lily says to him as Hannah, Liam and Damon walk to her with their moms falling them

"I am and what do you know about Hsien" Bo ask Trick

"They can in happed a recently dead human just be touching it" Trick tells them

"What like a ghost" Bo asks him, Lily, Hannah, Liam and Damon laugh and their mom giggle

"They have body's" Tara tells her

"They just don't like them" Damon tells her

"And they are nasty basters" Hannah says to them

"What is so bad about them" Bo asks them all

"Hi princess" Brandon says to his daughter and hugs her

"Hi daddy" Lily hugs him back

"Hi Liam" Julian hugs his son "Hi dad" Liam hugs his dad back

"Hi Damon" Stefan hugs his son " Hi dad" Damon hug his dad back

"Hi sweetheart" Josef says to his daughter and hugs her

"Hi daddy" Hannah hugs her dad back

"What is going on" Brandon asks

"Trick was telling Bo about body jumpers" Lily tells them

"Go on sir" Josef tells Trick

"It is detested full human are for feeding of not wearing" Trick say

"That is true Trick" Carrie says

"Ha very funny" Kenzli says

"Time to go" Julian says to them

"Yes by Mom" Liam say and hugs her

"By honey" Carrie says to him and hugs him "be good"

"Yeah mom" he says to her

"By mom" Damon says and hugs her

"Bye honey" Elena says and hugs him

They say good bye to them and walk out with their dad.

Dyson walks to the bar

"Hi we wore just talking about you" Bo tells him

"Really" Dyson says

"Yes I was saying if anyone in town knows a Hsien you would" Bo tells him

"He is not the only one that knows a Hsien" Elena tells her

"I know a Hsien our side works as a morgue attendant" Dyson tells and ignoring Elena and they walk out of the Dal together

"How did you ever date this guy Summer" Tara asked her

"I don't know and it did not end well and you know that" Summer answered her

"We know lunch new" Carrie asked them and they all nodded and walk out

Bo and Kenzli are in Mayer restaurant and telling him the news

Mayer slams his hand on the table" A body jumper in my house in someone hired the Hsien to bring be down I want to know who" he tells her

"He didn't bring you down you just got stiff" Kenzli tells him

"I don't talk business with human" Mayer says

"No you just take their money and luck instead" Bo says to him

"I played out of serious bank 200 k for my fae bosses if I don't nip this in, I am a chopped liver" Mayer tells them

"What they kill you" Bo asked him

"No I hate to thank what they do to my family" Mayer tells them "what are you pigging, wore you born in a barn"

"What I have allergy" Seymour tells him

"Get out of here" Mayer yelled at him and Seymour ran out

"Bo could you ask Mayer you would want to ruin his reputation he is so tending guy" Kenzli

"I have been losing allot of business to a backroom gamer named Jesper" Mayer tells them

"Personal rivalry always a worthy suspect" Bo says

"I cannot get you an invitation" Mayer tells them

"I generally don't need own" Bo tells him

"But here is his address" Mayer hands them a piece of paper with the address on it

"Hi Mayer" they hear Lily voice as she walks in with her dad and Hannah and her dad

"Hi there" Mayer says and hugs her and Hannah "Do you want a table"

"Yes When Lily heard that we had order your food yesterday she was not happy" Brandon tells him

"What Mayer has the best Chinese food there is" Lily tells him

"You are one of the best" Mayer tells her and starts walks them to table was two other women and two young boys walk to them

"Hi Bo, Kenzli, Kenzli this is my stepmom Sophia" Lily introduce Sophia to Kenzli

"Nice to meet you and it is nice to see you again Bo, This is Ashley, and she is Hannah stepmom and this is Alex he is Hannah half-brother." Sophia introduce Bo to the other that wore with them

"It is nice to meet you all" Bo says to them "We should go Kenzli" Bo says to Kenzli

"Okay see you" Kenzli says and she and Bo walk out.


	9. Chapter seven Vex

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter seven

Vex

Brandon and The Morrigan are talking in her office

"So I followed Siegfried and you were right he is been given the succubus information and guess what he gave her new" Brandon tells her

"What" she asks him

"I have a name for you Lou Ann" Brandon says to her, The Morrigan look at him

"Do me a favor and call Vex you know what do to" The Morrigan says to him

"Of course we cannot have an outsider knowing our secret" Brandon tells her and smiles and walks out and takes out his cell phone

"Hi Vex" Brandon says in the phone as Vex answered

"_Hi Brandon what can I do for you" Vex asked him_

"The Morrigan has a job for you"

"_And what is that"_

"Siegfried has been selling some of our secret to the succubus and The Morrigan needs him dead and he gave her Lou Ann, call me when it is down"

"_Well I am on he will be dead by tomorrow"_

"Thank you" Brandon hangs up the phone and walks back into The Morrigan office

"He is on it, the vampire will be dead by tomorrow" Brandon tells her

"Good we can have him given her any more information if she wants them she can join the dark side" The Morrigan tells him

"Yes but how do we know if he is her only contact on the dark side" Brandon asks her

"We can't" The Morrigan answered him

"Sophie is out of town on a business and Alex is staying at a friend's house to night and I have Lily do you want to join us for a dinner with Josef and Hannah" Brandon asked her

"Sure I thank I will, I have not seen her in been to long time" The Morrigan tells him and Brandon smiles at her and walks out

Vex is standing outside of Siegfried apartment building and sees Stefan and Julian with their sons walking to him

"What are you doing here" Vex asks them and walks to them

"We are not here to join in brother Brandon called me when he could not reach you and asked me to come here to tell you that the succubus talk to Lou Ann and she did not tell her anything and also they thank he is not here only contacted on the dark side" Stefan tells him

"There could be one but I can't be sure, but two weeks ago she was working for Mayer, he could be one of her contacted" Damon tells them

"And he could not be but it is worth looking in to, she cannot get any more of our secrets" Julian tells them

"So are we going to join Vex ore not" Liam asked them

"No we are not, see you soon Vex" Julian says and they all walk away and Vex walk into the apartment building.

At the restaurant, The Morrigan, Brandon, Lily, Josef and Hannah are have just order their food when Brandon cellphone ring he looks at it and sees it is Vex

"I have to take this" Brandon says to them and stands up and walks out to take the call

"Hi Vex" Brandon answered

"_Hi it is done and Demon told me that the girl worked for Mayer two weeks ago and maybe he is one of her contacted" Vex tells him_

"Maybe but I will look into it be careful Vex Lily tells me that she is really stubborn and does not stop looking on till she finds it something"

"_I will and I think I can take care of one little succubus" _

They hang up and Brandon walks back to the table

"So who was that" The Morrigan asked him

"It was Vex telling me it job was down" Brandon answered her

"What job dad" Lily asked him "I know you don't send Vex to buy something"

"Someone was selling fae secrets and Vex was taking care of it" Morrigan answered for Brandon

"Was it to Bo, I hear that she is looking for her mother and I heard that Dyson knows more about her than even she does" Hannah says

"Like what princess" Josef asked her

"I heard mom telling the other that he and Trick know something about her" Hannah answered

Their food came and they stop talking about it, the next day Brandon walk into the Morrigan office with Josef, Julian and Stefan and their kids followed them in

"Do you want to know what I just heard from my contact at the prison" Brandon asked her

"What?" she asked him not looking up from her computer

"The little succubus just talked to Lou Ann again and she knows that someone made her do it" Brandon tells her

"What! Did Lou Ann tell her anything?" The Morrigan asked them

"She told her that she fell in love with a human and she is trying to get her out of jail" Stefan told her

"And how is she going to get her out of jail" The Morrigan asked

"She talk to the Ash but he is not helping her" Lily answered her

"Good she is making me so angry" The Morrigan tells them "She need to learn to leave things in the past" she looks at them

"She does not know that Vex is the one that she wants but if we send someone after her to make her stop maybe she will look more inn to it" Liam says to them

"That is true, mom told me that if she does not know when to stop" Damon tells them

"They are right we cannot send someone after her it will only make her look more into it" Josef says to them

"But dad if she finds out about Vex she will go after him" Hannah tell him

"Maybe we should send someone after and let her look into it more and do we thank that if she goes up angst Vex she will survive it" Julian asked them

"You are right" The Morrigan answered him "Go and let me think about what to do"

They walk out of her office

"What do you think she will do" Lily asked her dad

"I don't know sweetheart I hope something good" he answered her as they all walk out of the building. Brandon and Stefan walk into Mayer restaurant and just as the see Bo walk out of it and into her car

"We were hoping you were not one of her contact Mayer" Stefan says as they sit down in front of him

"I am not, she was asking me to help her get Lou Ann out of jail and I told her I could not do it but she help me out and new I owe her" Mayer tells them

"Well if you did not tell her anything it is good Mayer the Morrigan does not want her to learn anymore secrets" Brandon tells him as they stand up and walk out as they came out

"He may not have told her anything put he will be asking around for who made her kill her kids" Stefan says as they walk to their cars.

"I know, but I know Vex has been dying to meet her" Brandon tells him and goes into his car

"I will see you tomorrow" Stefan calls to him

"See you" Brandon calls back and drives of.

Brandon is in his office when The Morrigan walk in and sits down in one of the chair

"What can I do for you" Brandon asked her

"Guess you just called me" she asked him back

"Someone on the light fae" Brandon guessed

"The Ash, he wants me to send Vex away" The Morrigan tells him

Stefan, Julian and Josef walk in his office

"So are you going to do it" Josef asked her

"Maybe, Vex as wanted to go to Miami for some time new" The Morrigan answered him and walks out of his office

Bo walks into the club where she knew that Vex was

"Ladies and gentlemen, she is glossy and he is sassy please welcome to the stage Bo" a voice says

"Are you going to show yourself?" Bo asked

"That right we have not officially meet new have we" Vex walks out of the room he was in and sits down on the railing and starts to taunt her "You are a really silly and confused girl and cares so much about the humans it is that kind of thinking that got Lou Ann killed"

"Actually you are that got her killed and I am here to here to make that right" Bo tells him

"I got chills and how do you thank you can do that pray tell" Vex says and start to control her" when you cannot control your own" Vex makes her stab herself.

Outside the club where Vex is in Lily teleport herself there and calls Hannah

"I am here so how am I going to get Vex to do it" Lily asked Hannah as she answered

"Just tell him the true and I am sure he will do it" Hannah tells her

"Okay I going in" Lily hangs up and walks in and sees Vex and Bo, and Bo is stabbing herself, Vex jumps down

"Care for a drink" Vex asks her and get him and drink

"You know you are the first person I am going to enjoy killing" Bo tells him

"_she is not going to kill Vex, if she does I am going to kill her" Lily thinks _

Vex walks to her and throws the glass "Well that is judgment you barely know me" Vex says

"You cut out Siegfried heart and you forced a woman to drown her own children" Bo tells him

"Well I ever said I was perfect did I" Vex tells her

Bo throws the knife to the side and throws Vex into the table, he laughs and looks up

"Puppet cut her stings" Bo say and when Lily looks up she sees that she that she was the siracon, she runs out of hiding and goes to help Vex

"Fancy I did not know we were bring toys and that one is cheat" Vex tells her

"I can live with that " Bo says

Bo please stop" Lily says

"Lily what are you doing here" Vex asks her

"Later okay" Lily answered him

"And Bo I know things about you and about your mother" Vex tells her

"Shout your mouth" Bo says

"Why do you think I took my time with the vampire, he was holding out on you but I got all the goodies new" Vex says

"I think you should share" Bo tells him, Lily sees Dyson running in

"Dyson make her stop" Lily calls to him "or I will when she put the siracon away"

"Bo" Dyson calls

"No more games tell me who I am or I will cut it out of you" Bo says, when Kenzli looks at Lily she sees that the tears are running down

"Bo please stop" Lily yells at her

Dyson takes Bo of Vex and Lily runs to him and hugs him and he hugs her back

"You two go" Dyson tells them they start to walk out

"to continue then" Vex says to her

"I said go" Dyson push him and they walk out

"So Lily what were you doing"

"Later okay I am glad you are okay" Vex looks at her

"Okay I was seeing this guy and he was human and he cheated on me okay and I came to ask you to kill him but you don't have to new" Lily tells him

"You were dating a human" Vex asked her

"Yes for a 2 weeks and then he cheated on me with teacher at our school" Lily tells him "and she is married"

"I will take care of it and you go home" Lily teleports home and Vex drives home


	10. Chapter eight La Shoshain

**The Hybrid's**

Chapter eight

La Shoshain

Bo and Kenzli walked into the Dal to see many fae dinking and having fun. When Bo looks around she sees Lily's parents talking with their friends from both light and dark

"And cue the fae and their shits" Kenzli says when they walk in, Kenzli drags Bo to the bar where Trick was

"You look good" Kenzli tells him

"So you are alive" Trick says to Bo

"Barely" Bo tells him

"Bo if you wane talk about what happened" Trick says to her

"No disrespect but I rather not, I am only here to say this face to face thank you but right new all I need is vacation" Bo tells him

"Vacation" Kenzli say

"Well maybe this will help" Trick says to them

"Yeah it sees like one hell of a party" Kenzli says

"It is not a party it is La Shoshain" Trick tells them

"The La what new" they both asked

"Hi Trick I'm not interrupting" Tara asked as she and Josef walk to the bar

"No I am just telling Bo and Kenzli about La Shoshain and what can I get you" Trick asked her

"Four more Blue Hawaii" Tara answered him

"And four more bears" Josef answered

"Coming right up" Trick says

Bo looks at Tara and Josef

"So Josef right how can you make a someone drown her own children" Kenzli asked him

"Kenzli" Bo says to her

"It I don't know Kenzli I was only 10 at the time" Josef answered her Trick comes back with their drinks and they thanked him and left to the others

"So where was I yes La Shoshain it is most secerned day of the year for all fae I though you should see it" Trick answered them

"It seems like a party" Kenzli says to him

"Well it is that one time of the year that light and dark can up close and personal with ether and some use it as an excuse to drink and how can I put it fornicate cross party line " Trick tells them

"So it is a party, I am really like this fae day" Kenzli asked him

"It is not Fae day it is" Trick says

"La Shoshain" Bo and Kenzli say at the same time

"Good it is spiritual" Trick tells Bo

"Sure thing T-man do you have any fae day signature cocktails because we are going to take to" Kenzli asked him

"To go" Bo says

Before they knew it a girl stops playing and stands up and screams and runs out

"What was that" Bo asked Trick

"Fae the celebration is over the celebration is over "Trick call

"That was a banshee" Lily tells her as she and Hannah walk in with their friends had walk over to Bo. Bo and Kenzli look to where their parents were and see Damon and Liam there with five other boys

"You are 15 right what are you doing in a bar?" Kenzli asked

"Our parents asked us to come here" Zoey answered her

"And I bet that when you were 15 you were sneaking into bars" Alyssa says to her

"La Shoshain is a spiritual day and we are going to the beach but I guess we are not doing it new maybe Lily and I should just meet you there" Hannah says to her friends

"No we are all going to the beach together you know it is too bad we cannot eat on La Shoshain because I'm getting hungry and Lily our uncle is so hot" Olivia tells them and they all laugh

"Wait a banshee don't something to do with "Bo begin to say

"Death they do" Trick tells her

"They foresee it "Lily tells her

"Someone here is gone die soon" Trick says and Bo and Kenzli turn around and look at everybody

"Common lets go I say it again anyone not with the five family clear out common the rest of you first round is on the house" Trick says

"Sir is it okay if we stay with Hannah and Lily" Jennifer asked him

"Please can we sir" Emily asked him

"Sure you girl can" Trick answered them

"Thank you sir" they all say together

They walk to Lily and Hannah who are with their parents, Bo starts to walk to Trick when someone came to her

"So you are Bo" the men asked "The succubus who refuses to choose a side"

"Yes that is me and who are you" she asks him

"I'm Justin Martinez" he tells her

"Wait Martinez as in" Bo starts to ask him

"Yes I'm Summer older brother and Lily amazing uncle" Justin answered her

"Yes he is mom send me to tell you come and get you" Lily says to them

"I will be in town for the rest of the week call me sometime" Justin hands her his number and walks away with Lily and Bo walks to Trick

"So tell me about these five families" Bo asked him

"Banshees wail only for noble family, 5 human and 5 fae" Trick tells her

"And if you are not a noble blood you are safe" Bo asked

"That is the theory, you are really curious for someone you wants to take a break from this all" Trick tell her

Summer and Brandon were listening in on Trick and Bo conversation and turn their heads to follow them and see Dyson walk in

"Got you message, you got way to find this banshee" Dyson asked him

"Yeah give me sec" Trick says

"I havened seen you in a while" Dyson says to her

"Well I need some space a lot to thank about" Bo says to him

"Booking agent is down town the agent is human so be careful" Trick tells them

"So you are going to find this banshee and make her take back her scream" Bo asked them

"Banshee goes not cause death" Lily says to her as she walks to them

"They foretell it and they can't take it back" Liam says as he and Damon to them with their friends

"But you can make a banshee talk, Dyson will show you how" Damon tells her and sits on the table

"Tell you who the wail is for" Hannah says

"Like Damon said I'm going to show you how" Dyson says

"Me?" Bo asked him

"La Shoshain is a holly day we cannot feed, use our gifted or use violence" Lily says to her

"You being succubus are bound be this laws" Dyson tells her

"Ask nicely" Bo tells him

"you would be helping out" Dyson says to her

"Say please" Bo says to him

"You don't know how our family is Bo, you could have noble blood maybe the banshee wailed for you" Dyson tells her

"Close enough Kenzli" Bo says

"You guys nook yourselves out this food is not going to eat it self" Kenzli calls to her

"It would be best if only the noble family stays" Trick says to her

"I could have noble blood" Kenzli says to him, Lily and Liam laughed "No dude My great grandmother" Trick walks away from her

"Fine but do not eat everything get out of my way" Trick yells

"Is Trick gonna be okay" Bo asked Dyson

"Give me a second" Dyson follows him into his back room.

"So you are Bo" one of them ask

"Yes and who are you" Bo asked them back

"I'm Logan" he says" we are their friend"

"Where are my manners I'm Zoey, I'm a siren" one of the girls says

"I'm Alyssa" other one says

"I'm Zane, I am a Fire fae" Zane tells her

"Olivia, I'm also a succubus" she says to her

"I'm Andrew, I'm a frost giant" Andrew says to her

"Hi my name is Emily" one of the girl says and smiles to her

"My name is Finn" one of the boys says

"I'm Jennifer" a beautiful girl says

"And I am Zack" the last boys said to her

"It is nice to meet you all" Bo tells them and smiles

"It is nice to meet you too" Olivia and Logan say at the same time

Dyson walks to Bo "let's go" and they walk out of the Dal

The walk back to Lily, Hannah, Damon and Liam's parents and Justin walks back from the bar

"So Summer why were you listening to Bo and Tick conversation before" Justin asked her

"The Ash thinks that Trick knows more about her than he lets on" Summer tells them

"You know I thank Dyson knows something about her" Elena says to them

"Well even if they did know something about her they are not telling her about it" Stefan says to them

"So Julian where is our wife" Carrie asked him

"She and the other wives are with the boys" Julian answered her

"And our husband Tara" Josef asked her

"He is with his parents and also the girls" Tara told him and smiled

"When are they getting back?" Lily asked them

"They will be back soon princess" Brandon answered her

"I hope so" Emily says

After some time they all look up to see Dyson and Bo walk in and all everyone goes quiet

"Kavanaugh" Dyson called over everybody

"Shaw Kavanaugh" Bo calls

Old man that everybody knew was going to be 900 soon walks forward and everybody thinks that was him.

"Ha-ha not my time jet take that suckers" he walks away laughing

"So who is Kavanaugh" Kenzli asked and the men she as sitting in front of her raises his hand.

Lily and Hannah look at their parents

"Can we go know" Lily asked them

"Yes you can all go" Brandon answered for them all

They all leave

"You know I miss going to Disney world with her" Brandon tells them

"Yeah I miss that too" Summer says

"I miss when I taking Hannah to there too" Josef says

They all laugh


End file.
